In general, data such as molecular data, XML data and Web content may be organized as trees rather than as a single relational table. Applications manipulate this data, and the content of these applications many times is automatically generated using templates. The content of these templates may be filled from databases or web toolkits comprising HTML documents that are incredibly complex. For example, a common search page, presented in simple form and which a user perceives as just a few interface objects, actually contains about 100 objects. While automatically generated content tends to be complex, it also tends to be consistent. Thus, the same functional components will tend to have a similar DOM (Document Object Model) structure.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.